When A Sparrow Sings Its Last Song
by Miss Sparrow88
Summary: Jack Sparrow has been killed...but how? Rated PG-13 for volence and...well...just plain murder and gore.
1. The News

When A Sparrow Sings its Last Song

Notes: I don't own any of the POTC charachters...so there.

Chapter One: The News

Elizabeth and Will paced the corridors of their new home. It was all they could do while waiting for their old friend to return, a man no longer being sentenced to death at the gallows because of the lost years away from Port Royale. The word of Jack Sparrow's coming back came from Tortuga. Apparently, after so many years, the town finally quieted down, and Jack Sparrow had ceased to sail the ocean in the Black Pearl. As shocking as this news was to Elizabeth and Will Turner, they were pleased to hear their old friend was coming for a long-awaited visit. 

As day turned into night, Jack Sparrow never came.

"Where could he be?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know. He'll come. I doubt he would break his word to us." Will answered, showing Elizabeth away from the window and upstairs to their bedroom. But before they reached the staircase, there was a knock at the door. Elizabeth ran to open it but instead of looking up at a pirate, she looked down at a boy. He was breathing heavily as if he had been running.

"May I help you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I regret...to inform you...that Jack Sparrow...has been...killed in battle..." The boy panted.

Elizabeth almost died herself. She turned a ghostly pale color and fainted to the floor. Will rushed over to fan her face.

"Are you absolutely certain he is dead?" he asked the boy.

"Aye...I saw him...with my own two eyes." The boy replied.

"Thank you." Will said, sending the boy on his way. He looked out of the window at the ocean and saw the old ship...the Black Pearl.

"What are you doing here?" He said to himself. 

"Elizabeth! Get up! Its the Black Pearl!!" He said.

Elizabeth moaned and sat up. Will grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. They raced out of the house and down to the docks to meet whoever it was who walked off the ship.

When they finally reached the dock, the only person they saw coming off of the ship was Mr. Gibbs.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"Aye. It was a sad sight to witness. Unfortunately I did." Mr. Gibbs said.

"What happened?" Will pressed again.

"I'm not so sure you want to know, boy." Mr. Gibbs replied. Now an older man than before, he slowly walked down the wooden dock on his cane, one leg missing. 

"Mr. Gibbs, please! What happened out there? What happened to you? What happened to Jack?" Elizabeth asked, desperately seeking any answers she could get out of Mr. Gibbs.

The boy came running back down the hill from their house, panting with tiredness. Mr. Gibbs turned to Will and Elizabeth.

"Aye. I'll tell you what happened to Captain Jack Sparrow. But not in front of his son."


	2. Dead Men Tell No Tales

When A Sparrow Sings Its Last Song

Notes: Okay...I lied. The boy belongs to me. He earns a name in this chapter. Yay for him!! But he's mine! SO back off!! No one else is my character though.

Chapter Two: Dead Men Tell No Tales

"His son?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye. It has been awhile, hasn't it?" Mr. Gibbs said.

"But he has a son? And he saw the body?" Elizabeth said.

"We couldn't stop him from seeing his father at the shore, could we?" Mr. Gibbs said.

"So what exactly happened?" Will asked.

"Aye. Christopher, why don't you go down and be with your mum?" Mr. Gibbs said. The boy nodded and ran into the ship.

"Poor lad has to pretend not to be sad. But I can see it in his eye. Anyway..." Mr. Gibbs said. He took a seat on an old wooden box by the water and Will and Elizabeth had a seat on a barrel.

"It was a horrible fight out there. The pirates from the East...they wandered into these parts of the waters and didn't like that we were here first. We were just sailing fro Tortuga to here. But they eyed the black sails and knew it was a pirate ship we was sailing. So they attacked." Mr. Gibbs explained. He paused for a moment, a look appeared on his face that made Will curious.

"That didn't happen, did it?" He asked. Mr. Gibbs looked over to him and shook his head.

"Mr. Gibbs...please! Tell us what really happened." Elizabeth said.

"Aye. Alright. But I'm not so sure you really want to know..." Mr. Gibbs hesitated.

"Please. We do. Just tell us." Will said.

Mr. Gibbs stopped to breath a moment. "Aye. Here's what happened."

He took out of his pocket a piece of cork.

"See this? This is from the cork of Jack Sparrow's last bottle of rum. In Tortuga, the crown had calmed. This happened when they heard of Jack Sparrow's return there to live permanently. A week ago, Jack had retreated to the tavern. I met him there. We talked awhile and this mysterious looking fellow walks in. Jack says something like 'Hide under the table...don't forget the rum!' but before he could get there, the man comes over..wearing a dark cloak over himself. He pulled out his cutlass and..." Mr. Gibbs paused. Elizabeth and Will were so engulfed in what he was telling them. 

"What?" Elizabeth asked, afraid to hear it, but needed to for reassurance.

"The man slaughtered Jack. There _was no _body left for us to bury. The whole tavern was a bloody mess. People were running out as fast as they could. But I stayed there under that table. I couldn't move. Jack Sparrow was long gone with the first slice of the cutlass across his chest. He fell to the floor in to a heap of body. He was obviously dead, but that wasn't enough for the man. He cut the head...then the arms...then the legs...it was a terrible sight to see. He took the head. And the arms and legs. Left nothing but the torso. He just walked out with a head, two arms and two legs. And no one said anything. I came out from under that table and I carried his torso to the stable. But young Christopher was there with his mother. They both saw it. Scarred for life they were." Mr. Gibbs stopped there. The frightened look upon Elizabeth and Will's faces made him. Elizabeth fainted and fell off of the barrel. Mr. Gibbs stood up and limped away as quickly as he could. Will stared over at the ship. He wondered who the mother of Jack Sparrow's son was. He felt how terrified she must have been to see the father of her child in that state. Even more, he felt the anger of not knowing who this mysterious man was.

Leaving Elizabeth where she was, he made his way to the ship. It was quiet, whispering the tales of the dead. He heard the faint sound of speaking from a deck below. He opened the door to the Captain's quarters and saw a young woman sitting by the window of the ship. Christopher sitting on the floor by her side. He turned his head to look at Will as he entered the room.

"Ma'am?" Will said. The woman made no reply. The boy sat by the chair. He must have been no older than four or five years old. 

"Ma'am?" Will called again.

"She won't answer." Christopher said.

"Why not?" Will asked.

"Every time she speaks she feels the sword." Christopher answered.

"Christopher, is your mother going to be alright?" Will asked, stupidly. This little boy couldn't possibly know if she would be alright. But surprisingly the boy answered.

"No." 

"How do you know?" Will asked, gently.

"He said she wouldn't." Christopher said.

"Who did?" Will asked.

"The man who killed my father." Christopher explained.

" How do you know he was the one who killed your father? He could have been telling you a tale." Will said.

The boy stood up and stared at Will.

"Dead men tell no tales."


	3. The Last Will and Testament Of Captian J...

When A Sparrow Sings Its Last Song

Notes: Doesn't that sound creepy? Well Noneof the characters belong ot me except Christopher and Addie. So there.

Chapter Three: The Last Will and Testament of Captain Jack Sparrow

Elizabeth came down to the Captain's quarters. She looked at the little boy. 

"Hello. I'm Elizabeth. What's your name?" she asked.

"Christopher." the boy answered.

"What is your mother's name?" Elizabeth asked.

"My father called her Addie." Christopher replied.

"Christopher, does your mother want to come out of the ship?" Elizabeth asked.

"No." Christopher answered plainly.

"Alright. Well, do you want to stay with her or come with Will and I to our house?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'll come with you." Christopher said. 

"Elizabeth took his hand and led him out of the ship. Will followed behind them, looking back at the woman sitting at the window. She didn't look back. 

Mr. Gibbs met Will and Elizabeth at their house. Elizabeth had put Christopher to bed in the extra bedroom and was coming downstairs when Mr. Gibbs walked in.

"Jack gave me this a few years ago." Mr. Gibbs said. He held out a piece of paper to Will, who took it and opened it.

"Thw Last Will and Testament of Captain Jack Sparrow. He gave you this a few years ago?" Will asked.

"The same time I gave him mine. Only I have mine back now that he's...gone." Mr. Gibbs replied.

Will read further down the list of things. He had left everything to his wife, Addie. Except for one thing.

"Elizabeth, read this." Will said, pointing to a line at the bottom.

"In the case that both I and my wife, Addina Sparrow, shall be deceased and our son, Christopher Sparrow is not yet of age, he will be under the supervision of William Turner the second and his wife Elizabeth Turner." Elizabeth read.

"I didn't know Jack knew that many big words." Mr. Gibbs said.

"That isn't the point. He's left Christopher in our possession. His wife is obviously not fit enough to take care of him." Will said. 

"So he stays here?" Elizabeth asked.

"He has to. Where else has he got to go?" Will asked. 

Will and Elizabeth went into the guest room to look in on Christopher. He was sound asleep. Elizabeth pulled the covers up to his chin and kissed his forehead. 

"He looks so peaceful." Will said.

"But he can't be." Elizabeth replied. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

"See, I've got this problem. Addie and I planning on moving to Port Royale. The Turners still live there, right?" Jack said.

"Aye, they do." Mr. Gibbs replied.

"Well, I'm not sure if Norrington has lifted his sentence on me yet so I was thinking about sneaking in. But I need the proper balance of help, savvy?" Jack explained.

"It sounds like a dangerous prophecy. But I'll help you if you need me. Say, I've never seen him here before." Mr. Gibbs said. Jack turned around to look. A tall man in a dark cloak had just walked into the door. 

"Get under the table. Don't forget the rum." Jack said. Mr. Gibbs ducked under the tabel as quickly as he could. Jack attempted to duck under as well, but the man had seen him.

"Jack Sparrow." The man said as he approached.

"Aye. Captain _Jack Sparrow, if you'd be so kind." Jack said._

"But I'm not a kind man. If anything you should have learned that by now." The man said.

"Well..as kind as you may not be you are definitely not stupid and you wouldn't kill me in the middle of a crowded tavern, would you? Jack asked.

"Oh Sparrow...don't be so naive." The man said. He pulled out his cutlass and held it high in the air.

"Sing your last song, Sparrow." The man said as he quickly pulled down the sword and let it swipe across Jack's chest. Jack fell the floor in a heap. The man raised his sword again and sawed at Jack's head, attempting to cut it off. After he had cut through the muscle and broken the bones, he ripped the rest off and tossed the head aside as if it were nothing. He then began to cut off the arms. One at a time, he sawed off the rest of Jack's limbs. Blood spattered everywhere and when the man had finished the rest of his work, he gathered the limbs of Captain Jack Sparrow and walked out of the tavern.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will yelled and sat up straight in the bed. He found he was covered in a cold sweat. Elizabeth sat up too.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes. It was just a nightmare." Will replied.

"I thought so. You were screaming in your sleep." Elizabeth said.

Will got up out of the bed and walked out into the hall. Elizabeth followed him. They both rounded the corner to the guest bedroom and opened the door.

Christopher was sitting at the window. He had it opened and his arms dangled out of it. Elizabeth quickly picked him up and sat down with him on the bed. 

"Are you alright, Christopher?" she asked. The boy nodded. 

"I saw you in the nightmare." He said to Will.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"You were dreaming about when my father was killed. I saw you there." Christopher said.

"Yes. I did dream that." Will said.

"My father really was wanting to move here." Christopher explained.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. But he didn't because he died." Christopher said.

"I see. What else do you remember your father saying?" Elizabeth asked.

"He said Barbossa was after him. He wanted revenge." Christopher replied.

"Barbossa?" Elizabeth said, her mouth gaping open.

Will searched his mind. He had seen the face of the killer...not closely, but he had. Now that he heard the name, he looked closer at the image in his mind. The face was definitely Barbossa's.


	4. The Child Cries

When A Sparrow Sings Its Last Song

Notes: Creeped out yet? You should be...again...none of them belong to me except Christopher and Addie.

Chapter Four: The Child Cries

The next morning, the sky was dreary. A ship was being sent from Tortuga with Jack's "body" on board. His funeral would be held in Port Royale and he could be buried. Mr. Gibbs, Elizabeth, Will, and Christopher were dressed in black as they left the house to depart to the rural part of the island where Jack would be buried.

Not many people were present at the ceremony. Jack's last crew from Tortuga were there. That was about it. There was a hole that had been dug for the coffin. As it was being lowered, the ropes broke and the coffin fell into the hole and broke, revealing the rotting torso of Jack Sparrow. Everyone quickly threw their flowers into the hole and walked away. Christopher was still standing by the hole when Elizabeth, Will, and Mr.Gibbs left. Elizabeth turned back to get him. He refused to move away from the hole.

"Christopher, we have to check on your mother." Elizabeth said.

"I thought you were my mother." Christopher said. Elizabeth had never been so touched. 

"I will be if you want me to." She answered. Tears fell from he little boys eyes.

"I do." He said. Elizabeth grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. She stood up, the little boy still in her arms and walked, trying to catch up with Will and Mr. Gibbs. They were going to see if Addie was still sitting in her spot.

When they got to the ship, it seemed quiet and dead. 

"Do you smell it?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Smell what?" Will asked.

"The stench of the dead." Mr. Gibbs said.

"Please, Mr. Gibbs. Christopher is with us." Elizabeth said.

She took Christopher into the Captains Quarters. Will stood outside with Mr. Gibbs. 

"There's something different about this ship." Will said.

"Aye. Jack isn't here. He's what made the Pearl the greatest pirate ship..." Mr. Gibbs was cut off by an ear shattering scream.

"Elizabeth!" Will yelled. He ran into the Captain's Quarters. Elizabeth stood in the middle of the room, Christopher in her arms still. The woman, once sitting in the chair by the window, now hung from the ceiling by a rope, swinging in the wind.

Will grabbed Elizabeth and they ran out of the room. Elizabeth was crying hysterically and Will took her into his arms, the little boy in between. Mr. Gibbs walked over the doorway of the Captain's Quarters and stepped inside. When he saw the body, he fainted. Will let go of Elizabeth to check on Mr. Gibbs.

"Elizabeth." Will said.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, still crying.

"He's dead." Will answered.

Mr. Gibbs lay on the stairs, cold, limp, and lifeless. Christopher stood by Elizabeth, holding the skirt of her dress in his tiny hands. Elizabeth put her face in her hands and wept. The dreary sky poured with rain. It was a sign of death. A faint sound could be heard over all of Port Royale. It was the sound of when a sparrow sings its last song.

That's it! Please Review!


End file.
